House On Foul's Legs
by whiteandnerdyXD
Summary: The Black Butler boys are on their way back to Moscow for a visit. Shipwrecked in shark infested waters, Ciel has lost Bassie, and has to fend for himself. He finds himself on a deserted beach and ventures into the woods. Face to face with an old Russian myth, he has met his doom. Where is Bassie?
1. Chapter 1

**FYI this is a sequel, so I suggest reading the first fanficition, in which some of the characters here are explained. It's called "Frozen Demon". Thanks!**

House on Foul's Legs

**Demon's Folklore**

"Sebastian! Did you hear?" My young master, Ciel, rushed into the room.

"Hear what, young master?" I asked. He waved a paper in my face.

"Lady Natasha's inviting us over to spend some time with her! We get to go back to Moscow!" It was the first time I saw my master so excited. He was smiling from ear to ear, finally acting his age. Today, he acted like a 13-year-old. Not an old man. His behavior made me chuckle. He almost forgot that Lady Natasha was still a demon, no matter how nice she was to him. It was interesting; she was actually nicer than Ash. Some angel, meaner than a Russian demon werewolf. Ciel's spirit would be angered, knowing that after I had consumed his soul, I would spend most of my time with Lady Natasha. I was getting hungry, so I needed revenge on whoever killed Ciel's parents, quick.

I helped my master pack, staying loyal to him, not letting my starvation for his soul get in the way of our contract. The time was soon to come. "Can we come along?" Finni sparkled, only to get a quick, "no." from me. He seemed pretty hurt by that, but at least I didn't say what Lady Natasha usually said. Whenever she thought that "no" was too polite, she said, "Idi pakakie." that meant "Go poop" In Russian. It was pretty funny, the way she said it, Russian adults were a little immature.

As I packed the spoiled master's clothes, I started remembering the days when Lady Natasha and I were able to spend every day together. We would go around, occasionally acting on our part of demons, but most of the time remaining nothing but nuisances. People would curse at us, as we hid in the woods and laughed at their stupidity. We would ruin moments for people, especially the ones in love. We butted in rudely into conversations, got drunk in the streets and chased people around. Those sure were my days of being what people called "an average teenager". But we weren't so average; since Lady Natasha's cunning hunting skills lured many souls in for our dinners.

Ciel's voice interrupted my thoughts; I scowled to myself then put on a smile for him. "Sebastian, aren't you excited? You get to see Lady Natasha again…" He nudged me in the ribs, that immature kid, but no matter how much he annoyed me, I kept smiling.

"Yes, my Lord. Very excited. You seem to be enthusiastic yourself to see her again."

"I am. I miss her, she was the one person that had been nice to me, and didn't look down upon me because of my age." Poor kid didn't know that the only reason she listened to him was because he **was** a kid. She loved children.

Ciel blabbered on and on, so I drowned out his voice and went back to remembering. Soon I was to see my Lady again. With each clip clop of the horse's hooves going towards the port, I got more and more happy. I sat silently, smiling and pretending to listen my master. Looking out the window, I knew that I was not going to miss London. Actually, I felt rather home sick towards Moscow. It was a beautiful place.

It took a few hours to get the luggage off the cart and onto the ship. More traveling. I didn't mind it at all, but the young master complained a lot about sea legs and sicknesses and other nonsense as such. This time, though, he seemed a little more tolerant of these things. He really had gained quiet a fondness for her. He was smiling for the whole time; I was the only one to see him in a state as such. If Lizzie saw him that way she would've thought that he had changed his ways and he hated no more.

As we boarded the ship, I knew that almost instantly, I had a problem on my hands. "Oy, look, the fabulous spoiled child with his sparkly butler. Where are your parents, precious little baby? Do they trust this sparkly undertaker to guide you?" One of the sailors decided that he had to right to tease us.

"Excuse us, sir." I bowed and held Ciel back. I made sure the sailor caught my death glance. He did, but pretended that it didn't bother him.

"Damn sailor wouldn't know respect if it bit him in the face." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry, my Lord." I smiled at him. He smiled back knowing that the sailor, the poor, pitiful, sailor had it coming.

I stepped to the railing of the ship and looked as far out as the eye could see. Water. Lots and lots of water surrounded us. The crystal blue of the waves matched the color of the sky, making it hard to tell the difference between the two. The day had been a foggy one, the clouds made travelling by sea dangerous. Ciel was bound for misfortune, either way, what difference did a little weather make? I knew that Ash had set the clouds upon us. He wanted to cleanse Ciel, and Ciel being in Moscow and surrounded by demons was to give him a few struggles.

I cursed Ash under my breath, but laughed at him for thinking that gloomy fog could stop us. His name was written all over the silver mist, there was no way that this was irony or coincidence. "You know the signs for weather, ay?"

I turned to see a man with a scraggly beard. He looked about in his fifties. His hair had gone to salt and pepper, and his glassy brown eyes were surrounded by wise looking wrinkles. On his head he bore a sailors hat and wore a light brown dirty waistcoat.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"This morning there was a red sky. Have you heard the folklore?"

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors, take warning." I chanted, nonchalantly. A strong wind blew, as if on command, as we began to sail from the port. I knew that it was to be a very interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

House on Foul's Legs

Angel's Storm

The weather remained misty until we were far out at sea. I had struck up a conversation with the old man, his name being Captain Wigner, a former pirate. He said that the new era had arrived and pirates weren't such a big thing to him anymore. A loud clap of thunder interrupted his stories, and we looked out to the sky. "Excuse me, sir; I must get back to my master." I said after a few seconds.

"Master?"

"Yes, I am a butler. The butler of Ciel Phantomhive." The man nodded.

I heard a distant yell. "Sebastian!" I rushed to where the sound had come from, until I was stopped by a flash of lightning. It struck right in front of my face, and made a big hole in the ship. _Well played, angel. Well played._ I thought to myself. Silvery flashes of lightning struck all around me, bringing sharp electric heat. Ash was keeping me from saving my master.

Each time a bolt of lightning struck, chips of wood went flying through the air, striking the confusion. People ran around, crashing into each other, trying desperately not to get thrown into the sea by the crashing waves. Nothing went dark, the waves were silver and the storm clouds stayed a light shade of grey. Ash was not doing too badly. I heard his voice in my head. "You're doomed, demon. Soon this world will be cleansed. Soon your time will come."

~meanwhile~

"Sebas…!" The rest of my butler's name was drowned out by the wave that had splashed over the side of the ship and right onto me. It was freezing cold, on the verge of being ice. My teeth began chattering loudly, and another wave had made its way upon the deck. Its strong current was pulling me closer and closer to the railing, so I tried to find footing on the wooden surface of the ship. It was pointless, the wood was slippery.

I tripped over one of the holes that the lightning had made. With that, I landed harshly onto the floor, my face in water and my nose throbbing from the impact. The wave was able to lift me up, throw me against the side of the ship, and then plunge me through the hole in the railing. _Dammit, _I thought, _it's like the wave has a mind of its own._ As I was dragged down into the cold of the ocean, I silently wished for Sebastian. If he was there, he could've told me why. The scenario was defiantly supernatural, and he would've known what it was all about.

I didn't know how to swim, so I thrust my arms and legs to and fro, trying to stay afloat. A giant wave, foaming at the top, towered over me. The roaring water cast a shadow over me, speeding up my heart. It came down with great force, knocking my head down. I held my breath, but in a few seconds my lungs were tight and I needed a breath. My need for air forced my mouth open, allowing salty water into my lungs. I began to feel faint, and only panicked more when I couldn't find "up".

Something like hard rubber slammed into my bum, sending me rocketing up to the surface. I produced a loud gasp, and couldn't get enough of the air rushing towards me. I continued to scramble around, and found a piece of the ship drifting around. I threw all my weight onto it and allowed my smarting body to rely on it. I had drifted far from the mess, far from the ship, but all the more, farther from Sebastian.

Out of the water popped a black ragged fin. I looked into the water, and since it was clear, I was able to spot a large black shark with blazing red eyes. It was covered in scars. As I looked around, I noticed that it was not the only shark around me. Hundreds of thin, hungry looking sharks. The black shark beside me was the biggest out of all of them, and seemed to be keeping the rest of them away from me. I caught its glance and it quickly looked away. As the rest of the sharks swam away, knowing that they wouldn't be able to eat me, the black shark swam away with them. I closed my eyes and prayed my thanks for that black shark. Eventually, I found myself asleep.

~Sebastian~

I was getting quite comfortable with my fins and tail. I had protected my master, and to reward myself for staying true to that brat I decided to feast on some poor man's soul. Immediately, I remembered the sailor that had called me a "sparkly undertaker". I recognized him instantly, struggling in the water. I smiled to myself, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. My stomach rumbled hungrily for a soul. I charged at the man's kicking legs. I grabbed his thigh between my teeth, and began thrashing my head to and fro, tearing through his flesh.

Sinking my teeth into muscle, the smell of blood in my nostrils was making me wild. I missed the sensation of my prey being helpless. My inner blood thirsty animal was out, not only in my appearance. After I was sure that I had killed the man, I tore open the rest of his body and found his soul. The meal felt amazing. My stomach was finally full after all those years of starvation. With my belly filled and satisfied, I swam away, leaving the remains of the man for the rest of the sharks.

~Ciel~

I drifted around in the ocean, trying to remember which one it was. I remember somebody telling me on the ship where we were. I had made small talk with some of the other passengers, the ones who didn't really mind my age. One man had said something about this ocean being specifically shark infested. And that was nothing but the truth.

I had focused so much on trying to figure out where I was that I hadn't noticed that I had washed up on the shore of a small beach. The air around me was cold, and the freezing water splashed around my ankles. I crawled further onto the sand and collapsed. I hugged my knees into my chest, trying to conserve my body heat. My teeth chattered wildly and my knees were knocking together. I eyed my surroundings and saw that there was a thick forest. It took all my strength to stand up and to take a few steps towards it. Shelter. I needed to find shelter. I hated the ocean. I hated water. I hated waves. But most of all, I hated Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

House on Foul's Legs

Just a Myth?

I went out to search for food, shelter, and water. My mouth was scorching dry and my stomach was empty. My thoughts were on survival, but even so, I couldn't help feeling helpless. I couldn't help dreaming of my life back home, feeling sympathetic for myself and wanting my life back. Even if it was all technically belonged to Sebastian, it still had its sweet moments. If Lizzie knew where I was at the moment, she would've flipped out. Even though I acted like I didn't, I still loved her. And that moment was when I realized that I may not return home to my simple, planned out life. My simple minded, smiley fiancé.

The woods were thick and dark. Large trees seemed to come from nowhere, and even in broad daylight, it was almost midnight dark. Where was I? I knew I was definitely not on an island. The plants and such were more of the forest type, not of the island type. I knew nothing about survival in the woods. I had taken classes on survival, but I never paid attention and usually daydreamed. I never thought they would be useful. Well, at least that had taught me one lesson.

My heartbeat and pace began to quicken as I began to see a clearing and a little bit of the foggy sky. My desperation resulted in clumsiness. Several times, I had come really close to crashing into trees. I never noticed that this was slowing me down all the more. I jumped over fallen logs and pushed smaller plants out of my way. I didn't see a tree in my way, and felt a vibration throughout my whole body as my skull made a great impact with the ragged bark. Sticky blood ran from my forehead, and the numbness of the nose indicated a bloody nose. I chuckled to myself. "I know you're here, Ash. You did this to me. This is your fault, and I blame you."

I lay in the tall grass and moss of the forest floor. As if on command, a white turtle dove landed on the tree branch above me. It cooed at me, and then flew off into the direction of the clearing. Laughter bubbled up deep inside my soul. I began to chuckle like a maniac. I must have been a sight to see, all torn and tattered with a bloody face, cracking up for no reason. Well, I had a reason. "We'll put your service to the test, huh, Sebastian? Let's see how much of my stupidity you could handle. How about that, old friend? You see, Mr. One-Hell-Of-A-Butler, I'm going to follow that angel. I'm going to get in trouble. And you'll have to save me, as usual. How about that?" I almost screamed the last sentence.

My knees buckled underneath my bodyweight as I struggled to get up multiple times. This only made me laugh harder. All this hell and heaven nonsense was driving me insane. What was happening to me? Only thirteen years old, and already owing my soul to a demon. Who constantly fought with mentally challenged angel over it. Twisted life, yes mine was. Who would've thought I could get myself into something like that? Something so spiritual? I was only a kid, like many people said. A kid tied to the underworld. A kid exposed to too much. All these demon and angel battles where really getting to me. Finally, I was able to hold myself up and snickered at myself.

I made my way towards the light with a little bit more care. Sticking out of the ground was something of a dirty white color. I tried to pry it from the dirt, but jumped back in horror as I saw that it was part of a ghostly fence, made entirely out of human bones. Suddenly, I felt vomit reach my throat. I swallowed it back down, and dared myself to look further on. Nonchalantly, I wondered what other "pleasant" surprises awaited me.

Surrounded by the horrid bone fence was a small sized log cabin. But it was suspiciously tall. My heart leaped at my throat as I noticed that it was standing up on the legs of a foul. The giant scaly legs were facing away from me. Covered in rusty red patches, I realized that the legs were bloody. Some strong instinct told me that it was human blood. "Turn around, cabin, show your front to me." The ground shook violently as the giant feet took slow, hard steps. Gradually and painfully the cabin turned to face me. It was a regular log cabin, but on fouls legs. Out the chimney came a silvery smoke. The waft that it produced was horrid. My nose took up bleeding again, and I let the vomit pass through my throat that time. Blood and mucus painfully ripped at my vocal chords, leaving an unbearable taste in my mouth.

"Poor little boy… probably hungry, thirsty…" Out of the slits of my eyes, I spied an old witch. She had a large wart covered nose, and shaggy grey hair. Most that hear my story would think that it was a rather humorous encounter, but if one had seen this witch for themselves, they too, would have been terrified as I have been on that day. The witch's appearance was just about as horrid as the vomit in my mouth. Again, up chuck escaped my mouth. Feeling vulnerable, I doubled over on the cold ground and hot tears spilled down my cheeks, their crystal clarity leaving trails in my sodden face.

~meanwhile~

"So you mean he's at the door of death?"

"Most likely. Babayaga does that. Anyone who gets shipwrecked in the Baltic Sea, Arctic Ocean, or Pacific Ocean, and finds shore is bound to face her."

"But how are you sure that he has ran into her?"

"Trust me; I've lived here all my life. I know this land mass better than anyone. And I must say, supernatural is all we get."

"So how do you suppose we find him?"

"Well, which ocean was the shipwreck in?"

"The Baltic Sea. The only possible sea to take when going from London to Russia."

"Well, then, it's simple. We have to scavenge the shores along the Baltic…"

"We?"

"You didn't think you could do this alone, did you? I was going to offer to do it myself, anyways."

"A dog can't make a journey like that alone."

"I see you doubt me."

"But maybe… a wolf? Can."

"But I will not go myself. You are coming along."

"That can be arranged."


	4. Chapter 4

House on Foul's legs

Killer

Words. Words he did not understand. Yet they soothed him. They had a certain calmness that wrapped him up in numb softness. The boy was bent over, on his knees at the witch's feet. His hair was knotted and messed up. His regal skinny figure was disgraced by raggedy clothes. Blood ran from his hands, minor cuts from bashing into that tree. Young boy, only about thirteen. Who was this boy? Why, this was Ciel Phantomhive himself. The maker of many popular children's toys, all throughout the world. He had the glory of being sung to by my master.

"Okay, tell me, why did I let you come along?" She said, wildly pushing away a branch so that it hit him in the face. "You're stupid charm got to my head, didn't it? Stupid, stupid! Why did I let you talk that way to me? Ugh, and now you're trailing along, chattering, scaring away all the game!"

"Game is not the reason we're here. We're finding him, remember? Not rabbits." He rubbed his face where the branch had hit reluctantly. Then smiled. She didn't treat him the way most women did.

He almost crashed into her as she came to sharp stop. Her hand hit his mouth hard to make sure he made no comment. After she was sure he knew not to talk, she crept up to an unfortunate hare, lunged at it and caught it between her large paws. She bit into its jugular vein and it was dead in an instant. She trotted back to him, hare between her teeth, her head held high with pride. "You know I don't find it attractive to see you with your fur all bloody, carrying a dead animal."

"Well, you should know…" she said with her mouth full, and then laid the dead hare on the ground. "We would be starving if I hadn't caught those past few rabbits." She appeared to him once again as a demon.

"Much better, but your mouth is still bloody."

"Oh no, call the fashion police." She said with a touch of sarcasm. He laughed, and they continued on their way.

I felt soft, thin arms wrap around me and lift me up. I trembled at the touch. I didn't know what was going on, and didn't dare open my eyes to find out. I allowed the song and warmth relax my tense body. I knew that Ash was behind this. I knew that he was going to kill me, after I had relaxed. It was going to be an easy and pain-free death, but that was not what I wanted. I wanted pain and hate. My soul belonged to Sebastian, so Ash had no right snooping around in my business and trying to kill me painlessly. I didn't want comfort. I wanted revenge. Revenge on the one who had killed my parents.

I felt softness like none other. One would describe it as sleeping on a cloud, but it felt softer than that. "Open your eyes, Ciel, and open your mouth." The soft voice of Ash's female side, Angela, was hypnotizing me. But I didn't allow her to get to my senses. Staying in control, I opened my eyes, slowly, trying to make it as painful as possible.

"Damn you, Angela. Damn you." Her violet eyes continued to grin at me. A soft pale hand caressed my cheek.

"Hush, little boy, no harsh words." She lightly clutched my chin, a movement only able to be done by an angel, and opened my mouth. Into it she poured a liquid that had such a sweet taste, it made me want to hurl. "Sweet dreams are made of this… my boy. My pretty boy…" She cooed.

"Damn you and your sweet dreams…" I remained with the hate in my soul. No matter how sweet the liquid tasted to my heart. Angela poured more and more down my throat. I tried as hard as I could to keep in from quenching my thirst. I swallowed painfully. I tried as hard as I could to remain hurt, so that the comforting numbness didn't take my senses from me. My sharp fingernails bit into my skin as I clutched my own wrist. I bit down on my tongue, until the metallic blood was tasted. It mixed in with the sweet liquid and created a taste so irresistible, that it was the main reason I was biting down on my tongue.

Suddenly, a grin broke out on my face. "You can't have me, Angela. Pain is my glory. Pain is the only sweetness I could ever taste. Blood… wonderful, impure, demon infested blood. I am tied to the underworld. I am tied to Sebastian by contract. And you are finished. He will come. And he will kill. Goodbye, angel. Say goodbye." Angela just dropped a sugar cube into my mouth and kissed my cheek. I spat the sugar out, even if its sweetness made me sink into comfort. "Are you trying to give me cavities, angel?"

She looked at me, but her glance did not love that time. Something else glistened in her eyes. "Snuff out the unclean…" She began to chant.

~ Meanwhile~

"I see a clearing."

"How come I didn't see that? I guess you are useful, a little bit." She smiled at him. Carefully, they made their way over to the clearing.

"Look…" He gasped.

"Yes, that is Babayaga's cabin."

"You act like its normal to see a house on chicken legs!"

"Well, I am familiar with such oddity."

"Girl, you really are a mystery." They were careful not to crash into trees or to trip over logs. As they progressed, slowly, but carefully, they finally came to the opening of the skeleton gate of the cabin.

"Well, here we are!" She said, but was quickly answered when the gate shut and the house turned to face its back to the travelers. "Hm… Babayaga is being rude!"

"Go away, Natasha!" a scraggly voice called.

"When you give us back Ciel!"

"Who?" the old voice sounded confused.

"The boy. The one you have now. With the eye patch."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Natasha, go and bother some other myth. I retired years ago and you know it!"

"Babayaga… wait, you did retire, didn't you…"

"Yes! Eat shit!"

"But then who has Ciel?" Sebastian was extremely confused. Out of the cabin jumped an old witch. She was wearing a flowery sundress, and looked very unattractive.

"Shoo! Shoo, you youngsters!"

"Wait, if you don't have Ciel…"

"Natasha, why don't you and your boyfriend leave?" Suddenly, a white snow owl landed on one of the branches and began to speak.

"This hag does not have Ciel. I do. Stop me if you can… snuff out the unclean…" Then it flew off chanting that phrase.

"Ash has him." Lady Natasha and Sebastian gasped in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, parties over. Go find your little seal, or whatever his name is. Now, shoo!"


	5. Chapter 5

House on Foul's Legs

Snake

"Ok, so we know that the angel has him, but we have no idea where we are and no idea where to go." Lady Natasha was sarcastically joyful with that sentence. I smirked at how clueless we were with this. We sat beside the fire that I had built, roasting the various hares that Lady Natasha had so skillfully caught. We made small talk, but mainly we sat and racked our brains out in silence.

"Hey, Sebby, isn't your IQ over 250?" She asked me.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm some crazy genie who stalks Ciel to the point of creepiness."

"But stalking Ciel is your job, isn't it? You ARE his butler."

"Does Evan stalk you? He's YOUR butler."

"Well, no… ugh, whatever. Playing the blame game is never going to get us anywhere."

With the wolf's back turned to me, I spied on the two. They looked worn out and tired, which was just perfect. My master and I were in bad territory with the old hag turning up that way. We expected the wolf and the crow to barge into her cabin, looking for the boy. We expected them to be blinded by anger, to tear into the old woman's home, to maybe even kill her. Our plan was that they would think that she had already eaten the boy. But we didn't know that the old hag had retired.

A twig snapped, and instantly Lady Natasha's ears perked up. Her nose began to twitch, and she revealed white fangs as a growl vibrated from somewhere deep down in her chest. She was still in her demon form, but her instincts were all wolf. "Whoa, Natasha, chill…" A very pale man with metallic blonde hair stepped out from behind a tree. His large black boots crushed the twigs and leaves, making a very intimidating sound.

"I thought I smelt cowardice. How about we drown out that cowardice with garlic?" she growled.

The man laughed a maniac laugh that seemed to vibrate the entire forest. The laugh not only revealed insanity, but also revealed bloody, sharp fangs. "Yeah, where are you going to get garlic from now, love? And with my new master, it's hardly effective." The man walked over to us, his red tinted eyelids gave him an empty, skull like looking appearance. From the way he looked and at the context in Lady Natasha's and his conversation, I guessed that he was a vampire. Of course, the vampire was the natural enemy of the werewolf.

"Snake, mind your own business. What do you even want from me? Another beating?" Lady Natasha seemed slightly uncomfortable, she shifted on the log she was sitting on a little bit, and wasn't exactly rushing up to fight with this guy.

"I know what you two are looking for." Snake smiled and licked his fangs with a forked tongue. "You're looking for the boy."

"Sebastian," she put a hand on my arm. "Don't listen to this bastard. He's full of crap. He probably doesn't even know the boy's name. He's fooling with us."

The man lifted Lady Natasha's chin up with his index finger, and she snapped at him, barely missing his hand. He smiled and hissed, "Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the toy company in London, he also owes his soul to Sebastian Michaelis. His parents burned in the manor, and ever since then, he was tied to the underworld. I could help you find your master, Sebastian. I know where he is. Don't you want your little contract to continue?"

I was torn. Was I to trust this man? Why was it that Lady Natasha resented him so? I needed the contract to continue on. If I didn't, any other demon could just sweep up and steal Ciel's soul from me. I didn't want that to happen, but this man seemed untrustworthy. I gave a look of defeat to Lady Natasha, and she shook her head. She didn't know what to think of this man. She sat there with her hand still on my arm and looked at the ground.

"Sebastian, I can help you rescue your master. I know exactly where he is at the moment. I can help…" He smiled and I stood up.

"As long as you stay truthful to your words. And only if Lady Natasha, you come, too." I looked at her, trying as hard as could to make her feel pity for me, and not make me go alone. She slouched, and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"I can't believe you trust a vampire. And you're making me come, too." She stood up and took her place by my side.

"No worries, Natasha, maybe this trip will even help us settle our differences?" Snake sparkled.

"Yeah, and maybe we could also turn Sebastian into an angel?" She said with nasty sarcasm.

Snake turned around and began walking into the forest, beckoning us to follow him. Lady Natasha looked at me and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "If this doesn't work out, I'm blaming you." I shrugged at her and we followed Snake in silence.

The further we treaded into the forest, the darker it became. Snake's metallic hair seemed to be glowing in the thick of the darkness. The same way Lady Natasha's eyes did. I assumed that Snake was not a demon, since he was blonde, and most demons had either black or dark brown hair. The walk was taking a particularly long time, and though I was perfectly energized, I was beginning to get a little bit bored. I sighed, and looked at the leaves that were crunching under my feet. I watched the bugs and smaller animals scurry across my path, and thought about my young master. He was a different soul, seasoned with hate. His taste was to be exceptionally delicious. I hoped with all my heart that this Snake guy knew what he was doing.

"Snake, mind explaining why it's so dark?" Lady Natasha eyed a white hare scurrying across our path.

"I'm taking you to the boy." Was his only response.

"Where is he, anyways?"

"I'm taking you to the boy."

"Hello? Snake, where are we?" Suddenly, Snake stopped looked back at us and smiled. His sharp fangs were dripping with bright red blood and a forked tongue was hanging out, resting on his lower lip.

"Come." He beckoned us. He led us in front of him. "Just take one more step…" He put a hand on my back, and the other on Lady Natasha's. Suddenly, my stomach leaped up and strong wind blew my hair up and stole my breath as the ground gave way, and Lady Natasha and I were in a pit.


	6. Chapter 6

House on Foul's Legs

White Liar

The hole was pitch black, except the faint glow of Lady Natasha's eyes, which were wide open and expressed true concern. She blinked them a couple times, and tried to say something, but couldn't find the words to say. The darkness made me feel enclosed, so I looked up to the opening, trying to catch a breath of light. Finally, I had found my words. "Oy! I thought we had a deal!" I yelled, my voice echoing back to me.

I heard Snake's laughter bounce of the walls of the pit. "Snuff out the unclean…" His chant faded away. I cursed him under my breath, and looked at Lady Natasha, trying to catch her glance.

"Sebastian, where are you? I can't see a damn thing." She sounded agitated.

"I'm right here. I can see your eyes, but nothing else. How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Well…" I heard the rustling of leaves, then a crashing slip.

"What are you trying to do?" Once again, I heard the rustling of the dried leaves, and another crashing fall.

"I'm trying to climb out. Mind helping?" I rushed over to where I heard the noise coming from, and felt my hands touch her back, or at least, I thought it was. "Watch it, pretty boy." She punched my shoulder, playfully, but hard.

Ignoring what had happened, I paid more attention to getting us out of there. "Okay, so we should try to make footholds or something…" I heard some more rustling, and since my eyes had become accustomed to the lighting, I saw the dim figure of Lady Natasha holding a very large stick.

"How about this?"

"Okay, put that down before you kill someone. Most importantly, me." I took the fallen branch from her with a tug. I lay the stick back onto the ground and tried to make footholds with my feet. After some failed attempts of that, and the possibility of a broken toe, I slid down, rested my head on my shoulder, and sighed. Lady Natasha tried, again, to climb up but just ended up sliding down to sit next to me.

"Well, we failed." She cheerfully concluded.

"Don't do that, Ciel." Angela's voice was rather hypnotic. But the blood spilling from my wrist kept me from falling under her warmth. The sticky, gruesome blood kept me tied to Sebastian, where ever he was. I was rather angered with him, for leaving me like that. Where was he? I needed him, and I needed him immediately. Angela's soft words and sickly sweet sent was numbing out my pain and I had to fend for myself by hurting my own body. I hoped with all my heart that Sebastian would show up. I refused to die by an angel's sword. And from what I could tell, it's not what Sebastian wanted, either.

"Master…" A new, unfamiliar voice snapped me out of Angela's hypnotics.

"Snake… what do you want? I was about to get his main organ." Angela softly scolded.

"I got rid of him. And he was with someone." The voice came from a very pale tall man, with metallic blonde hair, and red-circled eyes. He had rather sharp blood covered fangs, and thin arched eyebrows, which kind of reminded me of the same look that Andrew bore. He was wearing a red waist-coat with cuffs that matched Ash's. His trousers were white, tucked into newly polished black boots.

"Oh, really? Who was it?"

"Some crazed werewolf lady. But it doesn't matter! They're gone now! I killed them, just how you wanted." The man seemed obnoxiously cheerful about that.

I began to put the pieced together in my head. Someone had a "crazed werewolf" with them. And they had to be gone. Sebastian. They defeated Sebastian. And Lady Natasha. That was the moment when I began to fall into place. I was no one. No one but a spoiled little British boy with no good qualities at all. The only charm I've ever possessed was my dashing butler, but he was gone. I had to rely on myself to make it out of the cabin alive, and I probably wasn't going too, anyways. The butterflies in my stomach drove me wild, pulled at my heart strings in such a way that made me want to fling myself upon the floor and cry my eyes out.

The terror welled up inside my brain, making it pound against my skull in a way as if to beat me. Beat me into doing something for my own freedom. Beat me to get up, to fight for myself, to make me take action. But the despair and discouragement I gave myself sat on my chest, as well. I was no one without Sebastian. It was sad, almost pathetic, but it was true. Who was I to fight an angel? I wasn't capable of doing anything myself. I discouraged myself more and more, I kicked myself with my own thoughts. I knew who I was, and there nothing I could do about it. Nothing except to prove my capabilities to myself.

Standing up on Sebastian's shoulders, I tried really hard to reach up for one of the trees' roots. I felt him struggling to breathe beneath my feet as his breath came out uneven. "Hang in there, Bassie, hang in there." I coaxed, barely able to make it out myself. My breath was running short as I strained my arm up further and further the dirt wall. My ribs were spreading apart, and I suddenly remembered my days as a younger girl. When I was younger, my adopted father made me attend ballet classes. After a few days of splits and stretches, I was able to bend my body in ways that were humanely impossible for most creatures. Even demons and werewolves. I was most flexible creature to walk planet earth.

My hand touched the rough surface of a root. "Okay, Sebastian, brace yourself, I'm going to jump." He groaned, and I felt his muscles tense under my feet. I crouched, prepared for the leap to escape, and when my legs sprung up, I grabbed the roots of the tree with both my hands. My arms trembled as my feet scrambled around the wall, for something to stand on. Sebastian tried to hold up my feet with his hands, and he tried throwing me up. I clawed the root with my nails, trying to climb up. Surface was finally visible, and my arms trembled until I was lying on the cold ground, rejoicing in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

House on Foul's Legs

"Forgery!"

Pulling Sebastian up was harder than I thought. I lay with my stomach to the dirt, and my boots hooked onto some old tree roots. I stretched my hands out to him, my fingertips barely able to touch his. Barely able to hear myself, since my shoulders were hunched, covering my ears, I breathed, "Ok, one, two, three, JUMP!" I felt his clammy hands grab my wrists, and I tried to pull him up. My arms were trembling like hell; I grimaced, trying not to fall back into the hole.

As I pulled, I felt him gradually lifting up. We both grunted with effort, and my lungs were about to give way. My calf muscles were straining really hard, and my arms felt like they were about to break off. The position I held was greatly painful, and the strain gusted through my body like a powerful wind. Almost out of breath, I had to force myself to breathe, and my lungs and arteries felt almost completely wrung out of air. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw that Sebastian was almost up. He was leaning on his elbows, putting his left leg over the edge of the pit. He was still holding onto my wrists, using me as a support. I relaxed my entire body, leaned onto my elbows, and lay my head between my arms.

"I hope we never have to do that again." Sebastian breathed, as he plopped down on his back next to me.

"I hate gravity." I answered with a chuckle. His tired face shaped a small smile, and he closed his eyes, with his arms spread apart. I spread my elbows out and rested my cheek on my hands, watching him lay there and his chest go up and down with each, slow, deep breath. I closed my eyes as well, and found myself dozing off.

~meanwhile~

"So, you think you can just steal my job and pose as me? And not to mention this HORRID attempt at mimicking my architecture!" The short stump of an old hag rushed around the cabin, with a hunched back, and flailing arms. "Look at this forgery! Just look at it! On my way to the bingo game, yes I was, then… then… THIS!" She mock fainted, and continued rushing around, spurting gasps of criticism.

Angela had left my side, and tried to calm the old hag down. "Ma'am, I'm sorry if you feel offended…"

"Offended!" She yelled. "Missy, who do you think you are?" She threw her arms in a circle in front of Angela's face. "This is FORGERY! IDENTITY THEFT!"

As Angela attempted keeping the lady under control, I threw myself unto the wood floor and began to slice my wrist with a large splinter that I found on the floor. The spurts of blood sprayed all over my already tattered and torn clothes. After I had satisfied myself with the sharp shrewdness that spread through my hand, I held the splinter like a dagger in my hand. A sudden wave of paralyzing shock washed over every muscle in the entirety of my body. My airways created a painful wheeze, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Poor boy!" I heard the old lady purr. "You wait to eat him? You don't torture little boys like that! It breaks there spirit, yes it does!" That lady seemed to be quite insecure, having to agree with herself that way. I felt her shriveled, dry hand touch my hair, then draw back. "Aw, poor creature, you should throw this one back. He will die soon, anyways."

"Sorry, ma'am but this one is special. He has been that way before I got ahold of him, anyways." Angela tried to lift me up, but as soon as she made contact with my skin, it burned like the fire of hell. I screamed until my vocal chords completely gave way. Still unable to move, I whimpered like an infant. The old lady's sodden eyes slanted upward like Lady Natasha's did when she looked at me after the attack of J'ena Impossible. Except her eyes were a dull blue, like the older and wiser version of Lady Natasha's.

The lady reached out a shaking, shriveled hand and felt my forehead and began stroking my hair. Angela also started to stroke my hair, as well, but her hand felt as if someone was stroking my hair with multiple blades, cutting into my skull. I made a great effort to lift my arm up to stab Angela with my splinter, but it felt like some invisible force was weighing down onto my arm. With a struggle, managed to draw back my arm and I began to thrust the splinter forward. Angela caught my arm with her burning hand, and threw me across the room with a laugh. "Silly boy! My, you are cute, Ciel."

That seemed to set the old hag off. I could almost see steam pouring out of her ears. "Who do you think you are to throw a little boy like that, missy?" I clutched my arm that still throbbed from the impact and scrunched up my face. Soon, the throbbing had spread to my brain, and my vision was completely blurred. I began to see Sebastian running through woods with a wolf. With Lady Natasha. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that they were dead. The tugging at my heart strings returned. In my vision they were running and running, then falling and falling, while screaming and screaming. Snakes began to crawl across my vision, and I heard a voice calling out for help. I vaguely wondered who it belonged to. It couldn't have been me? I didn't know. I felt dead.

~In the Woods~

"Sebastian, wake up. I hear something." Suddenly, his eyes flashed open very quickly.

"Young master…" he breathed. "Young master is calling to me." he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Really? I think it sounds like, well, painful to my eardrums, ow." I covered my ears with my hands. I looked at Sebastian, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the scream. He pushed back the branches of a Weeping Willow, and we saw a smaller, bloodier version of Babayaga's cabin.

"This has angel written all over it." Sebastian preached, as the screaming got louder, and the smell became sickly sweet.


End file.
